<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkly Dreaming Debra by Lamp23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649652">Darkly Dreaming Debra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp23/pseuds/Lamp23'>Lamp23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dexter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Sex, F/M, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Season/Series 06, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp23/pseuds/Lamp23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Debra's dream about Dexter wasn't just a kiss?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Debra Morgan/Dexter Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkly Dreaming Debra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 10-23-12</p><p>Was tempted to edit and flesh this out a bit, but decided to leave it as originally posted. This was written as pure smut fun so I'm not going to worry too much about pacing or grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt very calm tonight Deb thought to herself as she drove on. It was much cooler tonight than usual, which in Miami meant it was still around 80 degrees.</p><p>Debra drove on not really focusing on where she was going just enjoying the peaceful drive. She hadn't had much time to relax in the past few months what with becoming lieutenant and DDK still being on the loose, she had a lot on her plate. She was also still reeling about how Laguerta had used her and manipulated her to get what she wanted.</p><p>At this moment she was shaken from her thoughts by her cell phone ringing on the sea next to her, she picked it up. Two things surprised her then, firstly the caller was Dexter who rarely called her and would rather wait for her to call him. The second thing that surprised her was that the sight of just his name made her body tingle in areas she shouldn't be.</p><p>She answered calmly.</p><p>"Hey Dex, what's up?"</p><p>"Hey Deb" He replied smoothly "Do you feel like coming over for some Chinese?"</p><p>This was more than she could have hoped for. It usually took hours of planning and convincing to get Dexter alone anymore. She smiled and answered</p><p>"Yeah I'll be there in a minute, order me my usual"</p><p>"Will do, see you soon"</p><p>With that the phone call ended and Deb was left to think over why her body reacted so peculiarly when Dex had called. She thought about how her heart and other areas had fluttered and couldn't help but recall her last meeting with her shrink. She had been trying to forget this but it turned out to be impossible, she still thought the idea was insane because she did love Dex, but as a brother.</p><p>By the time she arrived at Dexter's apartment door she had simple managed to shrug off her earlier feelings as sisterly affection mixed with surprise. However part of her knew the feelings she had for that second weren't that innocent. She cleared her mind of these thoughts and knocked at Dex's door which after a few seconds swung open to reveal a tall muscular figure smiling back at her in the way he often did. His smile was both warm and welcoming.</p><p>"Hey Deb, come in" he greeted and moved aside allowing her past, he then closed the door and move to his kitchen counter where two beers stood and he pick both up passing one to Deb which she took with thanks.</p><p>The boxes of Chinese food were already set out on the small coffee table in front of the couch so Debra sat down and took a deep swig from her bottle which she gulped down smoothly relaxing at once in Dexter's apartment. Dexter sat to her right rather closer than the normal barrier they had between them but Debra made no complaints and enjoyed his warmth.</p><p>They dug into their meals and ate in silence for about five minutes until Deb felt like she wanted to talk as it was apparent Dexter wasn't going to. She began by ranting about all the current stresses of her new job and how much she needed to catch a break by either catching DDK or even the trinity killer. Dexter hadn't spoken much and had just agreed with what she was saying, this didn't bother Debra because she was used to this from him and she knew that he was a listener more than a talker. She could tell he was listening intently as he was staring in her eyes hanging on her each word.</p><p>Dexter tried to comfort her by assuring her that she would catch a break soon or if not he would always be there as a comfort for her. Dexter got up then to fetch two more beers from the fridge and they continued to eat and drink in silence for a few minutes</p><p>At one point Debra remembered one of the biggest stresses of her day, Laguerta. About how she had manipulated her to get Mathews job and how Deb now realised she was trapped with Laguertaas her superior. Dexter tried to comfort her by talking about how she had no other choice in the situation she was in. This did cheer her up quite a bit as it was very true that she would never allow any weird cases slip.</p><p>Dexter began to speak again, something about giving her a compliment. Debra however now for some reason found it very hard to hear what he was saying and she became obsessed with his lips. Only the last few words of his sentence made it to her brain.</p><p>"…everything isn't always so black and white"</p><p>These words got stuck in her head</p><p>She broke eye contact and quickly tried to change the subject</p><p>"Did you try the noodles?"</p><p>Dexter picked up his chopsticks and took a big pinch of noodles which he messily shoved in his mouth leaving sauce over his lips. Debra couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"You have always blown at that" She laughed at him and continued to laugh not noticing her eyes were yet again on his lips.</p><p>She wiped his mouth clean with her thumb and sucked it clean. She picked up her chop sticks and tried to teach him the correct way to use them. He took her hand in his trying to learn how to hold the but this contact made Debra's heart flutter again but this time much more powerfully making her whole body tingle and shake. He felt it too. She couldn't help but give in to her feelings a little at this point but not completely. She had to try and explain to Dexter what was going on in her head, she wasn't sure how but she needed to try.</p><p>"One minute everything's perfect, and the next minute…" she started but trailed off</p><p>"And the next minute what?" Dexter replied soothingly</p><p>"You're rushing off"</p><p>Dexter paused briefly gathering his thoughts</p><p>"Deb, I am always with you"</p><p>Dexter then placed his hand on her chest feeling her heart which beat more rapidly by the second. She felt sure her heartbeat must be audible by now. Dexter moved slowly closer to her face. She placed her hand on his as a sign to indicate she needed him there with her.</p><p>"Right here"</p><p>And with that he closed the gap between them pressing his lips firmly against hers.</p><p>Her mind went blank. She was frozen not knowing what was going on. She placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back to look him in the eyes. She felt speechless which was a rare occurrence for her. This kiss had done one thing to Debra, which was to make her realise that she did love Dexter but not just as a brother. She was in love with him. She felt stupid now that she did not realise it before and denied it so firmly when told it.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" She blurted and pressed her lips to Dexter's again</p><p>The kiss was slow at first she was savouring this sensation of kissing a man whom she had called brother ever since she could remember. The kiss deepened and at one point she felt Dexter's tongue at her lips seeking permission. She granted it and she relished in the feeling of hit taste inside her mouth. She then darted her tongue at his feeling very excited by this feeling.</p><p>That was the odd truth she did feel excited and didn't at all feel odd about making-out with her brother. In fact she soon realised that this wasn't nearly enough to satisfy how she felt. She wanted him.</p><p>"Dex" She panted deeply pulling away slightly "I need you, I need you so fucking bad right now"</p><p>"I know I need you too" He replied without fully taking his lips off hers</p><p>She wasn't sure he understood the depth of her words until she felt him tug at her top which she took as a signal that things were moving on from the living room.</p><p>Debra quickly removed her top standing up to move to the bedroom. Dexter stood up too not breaking eye contact, when he was standing Debra wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Dexter carried her with ease to his bedroom with passionate kisses still being exchanged.</p><p>Debra was dropped gently on the bed with a quiet squeak and let out a snort of a laugh as she bounced. She sat up with her legs hanging off the bed to see Dexter whose eyes pierced hers fiercely.</p><p>"You sure about this Deb?" He asked an edge of concern in his voice.</p><p>"More than you'd believe" she answered firmly now moving forward slightly and unbuttoning his shirt. As his shirt fell she felt the firm muscles of his abs which were eye level to her and couldn't believe how well toned he was.</p><p>Dexter urged her to move up the bed more which she did happily. He then undid the top button and zip of her pants. He then hooked his fingers in them also hooking onto her panties and in one smooth motion pulled them both off. Debra now sat there feeling her freshly naked body tingle at the cold air around her. She felt it pointless to continue wearing the one piece of clothing she had left so she sat up straighter and unclasped her bra letting it fall from her shoulders and flinging it to the side. She was now completely and utterly naked in front of her brother. A situation she could never have imagined in her wildest dreams.</p><p>Dexter's eyes scanned her nakedness seemingly memorising each part of her with detail. Debra couldn't help but notice that Dexter was still dressed from the waist down which she didn't like. She was about to make a move to him when he pounced on her pinning her to the bed by her wrists. Their lustful eyes stared for a moment before Dexter moved down cupping Debra's right breasts and placing his tongue on the nipple of the other.</p><p>Debra bucked in shock as she enjoyed the roughness of his hands playing over her breasts. She ran her hands through his short hair letting out small involuntary moans. She then gasped as she felt his one hand shoot directly to her wet pussy and he rubbed along her slit and teasingly passed over her clit. She wanted more however and so with her hands still tangled in his hair she gently pushed on the top of his head downward hoping he would understand. He did.</p><p>She now felt tingles through her body as she felt his warm breath over her entrance, she wanted to urge him to start getting tired of the teasing however she also liked the anticipation she felt currently.</p><p>Dexter started by licking the softest part of her thigh which drove her mad with want but he soon moved his target and devoured her wetness. Debra couldn't help but buck her hips up forcing his tongue deeper inside her which sent her into a fit of pleasured giggles that she thought sounded strange coming from her.</p><p>Debra had her hand pressed on Dexter's head as he licked her harder and deeper. She enjoyed the pleasure of this but she was done with their foreplay now. She wanted him, no, she needed him inside of her.</p><p>"Dex" She panted through thick breaths "I need you"</p><p>This was all that he needed apparently as before she knew it his pants and underpants were off and she looked down as his hardness in fully view as he knelt at her pussy. She couldn't help but look at it for a while and admire it; she hadn't seen him fully naked since they were much younger and she had never seen him with an erection.</p><p>She reached down from her laying position and wrapped her hand around it slowly running her hand up and down it noticing the pre-cum that leaked from the head. She gently positioned it along her slit and Dexter understanding moved forward and spread her legs open. He pressed forward firmly and then he was halfway inside her, Debra inhaled deeply and smiled up at him.</p><p>"Fuck me Dex" She said with as much lust in her voice as was possible, she realised that the time to mess around had long passed.</p><p>Dexter maintained eye contact with Deb and then thrust all the way inside her making a loud smacking sound as flesh hit flesh. Debs mouth opened in a straggled O as she felt him fill her, Dexter started pulling back and snacking back inside her with equal force and he continued like this getting faster with each thrust. Deb wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him deeper and faster, which he obliged happily. Deb was soon screaming in pleasure as she built to an almighty orgasm.</p><p>Deb wanted to cum so badly but she was trying to hold off as long as she could to make the make it last longer. She finally lost her will power when Dexter started rubbing a strong thumb on her clit.</p><p>The room was now filled with the sounds of smacking skin and Debra's frequent screams, at this moment she didn't care if the whole homicide department walk in the room to watch she was lost in pleasure and fulfilment.</p><p>"I'm almost there Deb" Dexter warned</p><p>"Me too" Deb breathed "I want you to cum inside me"</p><p>Dexter looked at her eyes but before he could respond she had her tongue in his mouth again, he didn't slow down and so Deb took this as a consensus.</p><p>She broke apart the kiss and Dexter was close now and Deb could tell as his thrusts became much faster and his breathing more manic. Wanting to reach orgasm at the same time Deb sucked on three of her fingers and began to rub her clit vigorously until she could feel the tingling sensation in her reach breaking point. She bit her lip and pressed her face into his strong shoulders as her orgasm sent waves of pleasure through her body making her body physically shake. She rode out the orgasm as Dexter continued to thrust several more times before he paused deep inside her and released himself.</p><p>They collapsed on the spot Deb needing to roll Dexter off of her and they both just laid there in silence. Deb laid there letting the events that had just occurred run through her memory in a sort of nostalgic way, as her mind slowly drifted the world around her darkened slowly until nothing was visible.</p><p>Deb awoke slowly at first not opening her eyes, she just lay there enjoying the unusually happiness that seemed to fill her heart. Deb tried to recall why she was happy searching her foggy half-conscious brain. Her eyes shot open at once when she remembered. She sat bolt upright and scanned and patted the space next to her.</p><p>"Dex?!" she yelled hoarsely with a dry throat, she cleared her lungs. "Dex, are you there?"</p><p>She was worried now, where was he? Had he realised it was a mistake? She then noticed the room, this was not Dexter's bedroom, this was hers. This made no sense, how did she get home after last night? She searched her brain and then felt a lead brick settle itself in her stomach as she realised.</p><p>"Oh Fuck" She whispered to herself, she felt between her thighs to find her panties soaked through her eyes closed. Shame mingled with embarrassment rushed over her as she realised that last night's events never really happened. The silver lining of this uncomfortable situation was that she was sure of one thing; she was truly in love with Dexter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>